Past Troubles
by TwilightRose88
Summary: Please Review: Sadie is a shapeshifter and moves in with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. Sadie has had past encounters with Vampires and it wasnt very pleasant. When she meets Paul on the Rez everything changes and just when everything seems to be falling into place an unwanted vistor turns up set on revenge and Sadie is at the center of all his hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A brown headed girl sat at the table in a spacious, modern kitchen, her parents sat across from her. She looked from her mom to her dad she shared her dads eye colour which was a raw green and was slim like her mom. To her dismay she also shared her mom's quick temper and her dad's attitude.

"You aren't being punished" her mother said softly  
"It feels like it" the girl muttered

"Sadie" her father said "Look at me" Sadie looked up into the familiar green eyes of her father "Your mother and I just think you need a fresh start" her father said "after-"

"After witnessing my best friend's murder?" Sadie said "Yeah I guess you guys are right "Sadie said begrudgingly "but I'm going to miss you"  
"Well you will be happy to hear that your father and I decided to let you take Duke with you" The year old blood hound, upon hearing his name wagged his tail from where he sat beside Sadie, his drooping face looked up lovingly at her as she scratched his head.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad" Sadie said.

A few day later Sadie drove her blue 1970 Chevelle Super Sport to Forks, Duke was hanging his head out the window at the front his body planted on the front seat as the back was full with Sadie's stuff. Sadie hadn't seen her cousin Bella since they were both young teenagers, this would be the first time the two girls both now 18 would see each other.  
Forks was the city that was never dry under the constant cover of grey clouds, rain and of course cold temperatures. It wasn't something Sadie was used to she had enjoyed the mild weather of the Virginia Coast for 18 years of her life so Forks was different. While some of the winters there could get cold Sadie enjoyed the seasons (especially summer even though growing up she spent a lot of her summers in Forks and on the La Push Rez)  
When Sadie arrived to her Uncle's house Charlie was already on the porch waiting for her. Sadie turned off the car and got out. "Uncle Charlie, long time no see huh?" She greeted him with a grin.  
"How's my knuckle head brother doin?" Charlie asked.  
Sadie rolled her eyes playfully then replied "Still thinks he's cool and down with the kids"  
"Yeah but we all know I'm cooler" Charlie joked.  
Charlie helped Sadie carry all of her stuff into the guest room, while Duke explored his new surroundings inside and outside his nose working on over drive. Once finished she went down stairs looking around the house,

"Are you sure he won't run off?" Charlie asked looking out the window referring to Duke who was exploring the front yard the only part of him visible was his tail flapping around like a flag .  
"Naah" Sadie replied "I trained him, plus he has hardly left my side since Ashley was killed", Charlie became awkward in an instant,  
"So um, Bella is at her boyfriend's house, she said for you to stop by when you got in" Charlie said changing the topic having seen the sad look in her eyes " I'm sure his family would like to meet you"

"Charlie was Bella really that bad when he left?" Sadie asked remembering the phone call her uncle had made to her when Edward had left Bella after her 18th birthday"  
"Yeah she got better once he came back… I still don't like him though" Charlie replied hastily.  
"So do you want to give me that address and I'll go visit that clumsy cousin of mine?" Sadie said jokingly. Charlie wrote down the directions and gave them to Sadie.  
Sadie got into her car Duke hopping into the passenger's seat again and she drove, following the directions.

Sadie pulled up to the Cullen's house to see Bella and, who she assumed to be Bella's boyfriend standing on the porch. 'Holy shit' Sadie thought as she walked up to the porch, Duke cowering in the car his face nervous

'Come on Duke' Sadie said to him, reluctantly Duke crawled out behind her. Sadie stared at the boy Bella stood next to 'he kind of looks like…. but no the eyes aren't the same... chill out Sadie' she thought to herself.

"Hey trouble maker " Bella said grinning Sadie snapped out of her thought and gave Bella a hug.  
"Hey clumsy bunny" Sadie replied grinning.  
"So I'm guessing this is Duke?" Bella asked gesturing to the dog that sat loyally by Sadie's side.  
"Yep! So I'm guessing this is Edward" Sadie said playfully mocking what Bella had just done.  
Edward chuckled and said "Now I see why they call you trouble maker, I'm Edward Cullen"  
"Sadie Rivers, but I'm pretty sure you knew that" Sadie said smugly.

"Why don't we go inside so you can meet the rest of my family" Edward suggested gesturing inside. Sadie followed Edward and Bella into the house and into the living room where four other people stood. Before Edward could say a word they all turned to face her,

"Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister" The little pixie greeted Sadie giving a hug. "That's Jasper" Alice said pointing to the honey blonde male who stood by the stairs. "And that's Carlisle and Esme our parents" Alice continued while pointing to the other blonde male and the caramel haired female. Esme and Carlisle both gave her hugs while Jasper just nodded his greeting his face tense.  
"Where are Rosalie and Emmet?" Edward asked.  
"They went out for a minute they should be back-"Esme said but was cut off by the sound of the front door closing "right now actually"  
Sadie watched as a tall muscular dark haired male and a beautiful blonde female entered the room. "Sadie this is Emmet" Bella said introducing Sadie to him. Emmet grinned and gave Sadie a big bear hug as a greeting nearly squeezing the life out of her. "And this is Rosalie" Bella said indicating the blonde.  
Rosalie surprised everyone by giving Sadie a light hug. "Is that your Super Sport out front?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yeah" Sadie replied "It took a lot of patience to restore but it was worth it in the end" Sadie grinned with the pride of the restored car. Duke let out a small bark, not happy at being ignored. Although Sadie didn't notice Jasper left the room his fists clenched tightly his jaw set.  
"Sorry Duke I didn't forget about you boy" Sadie said crouching down and petting the bloodhound lovingly, he licked her cheek and wagged his tail at the affection. "That is Duke" Edward said "Sadie's dog"

"Does he usually follow you every where?" Carlisle asked, having seen that wherever Sadie moved Duke seemed to shadow her.  
Sadie nodded and said "He is very protective of me"

"That is quite a bond you and that dog have " Rosalie commented "I can already tell you are close"  
"Yeah well when mom and dad were always working it was mostly me and Duke at the house so we pretty much ended up spending a lot of time together"  
"How long have you had him?" Bella asked  
" I raised him since he was 8 weeks old and he is a little over a year now"  
"Hey Sadie?" Rosalie asked "Do you want to go into the garage and talk cars?"  
"Sure" Sadie grinned and followed the blonde into the garage, with Duke still shadowing her.

After Rosalie and Sadie talked about cars they moved onto other conversations.  
"So you said your parents were always working so you and Duke grew close what is that about?" Rosalie asked.  
"Well it's not like I hate my parents" Sadie began "I love them, and I know they love me. But with their jobs they weren't always home. Something more important always came up when I had plans with them. I learned to expect it; I guess they felt guilty so they let me get Duke. And when they were never home he gave me company"  
Rosalie pretended to casually look at her phone, but she was texting Alice about something she was sure they all noticed. Sadie had no blood scent.

"Sadie can I ask you something?" Alice said coming into the room will Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Bella behind her.

"Uh yeah sure" Sadie said somewhat confused.

"Do you have a suspicion about what we are?" Alice asked.

"ALICE!" Rosalie and Edward said frustrated.

"How would you know to ask that?" Sadie said.

"Edward heard it in your thoughts" Alice said, while receiving incredulous looks from those around her.

"Well all suspicions are confirmed now " Sadie said. "but yeah I had a hunch that y'all were vampires. The one that killed my friend Ashley had red eyes though"

"We have gold eyes because we only feed off of animals" Rosalie replied.

"Sadie are you aware that you don't have a blood scent?" Jasper asked.  
Sadie nodded and said "Yes. That's what pissed off Viktor, the vampire that killed Ashley. He was mad that he wasn't able to track me, so he retaliated by hurting someone I cared about"  
"So why not go after your parents?" Bella asked.  
"Do you honestly have to ask that Bella?" Sadie said "You know that I care about them and they care about me they're just too busy to notice anything but their jobs"

"You must have really pissed off Viktor off" Edward said

"Yeah I did cause on top of the fact I have no blood scent I can shape shift so he couldn't find me at all" I laughed at the memory of his frustration "I'll show you another day if you like but I really have to be getting back and you know how Charlie is"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sadie got up and dressed, then headed down stairs with Duke by her side. She fed him and got some breakfast for herself, and then they both went outside. Sadie sat on the front porch while Duke ran around the front yard sticking his nose in every bush there was in the yard.

The front door opened and closed gently before Bella sat down beside Sadie. "Do you want to go to the rez to see Jake and his friends with me today?" Bella asked nudging her cousin's shoulder.

"Sure, I haven't seen Jake in years" Sadie said "Wanna take my car?"

"Great! And yeah sure!" Bella replied. Sadie ran inside to grab her keys and then both the girls, and Duke left. Bella directed Sadie to Sam and Emily's house, where Jacob told her he would be. When the two girls pulled up to the house the pack was already outside, having heard the car coming up the road. Bella and Sadie got out of the car Duke sniffed the air his nose wrinkling as if he had caught a bad smell. He tilted his head to the side like something wasn't quite right and barked quietly moving forward cautiously.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said

"Hey Jake " Bella replied grinning as they crashed into an enthusiastic hug Jakes arm nearly crushing Bella's small body.

"Jacob Black" Sadie said grinning, then let out a wolf whistle "You're lookin good" she hinted sarcasm, which made Jake smirk.  
"Sadie Rivers" Jake replied with a teasing grin "You sure grew up since I saw you last"

"Let's see" Sadie drawled playfully "Last time I saw you I was 12 you were 11, I had frizzy hair and braces, and you were terribly short" Jacob laughed at the thought and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you" he said "these are my friends. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Quil. Seth and Leah should be here soon, but you already know them, oh and Paul, here he comes now"

"Hey guys" Paul greeted "Who's this?" He asked looking at Sadie suspiciously his face set in a tense manner.  
"Sadie Rivers" she replied and held out her hand looking into his eyes. He introduced himself,

"Paul Lahote" when Paul looked into Sadie's green eyes his face relaxed and he had to restrain himself from letting his mouth fall open in utter shock. In that moment he felt his whole world shift completely and everything fell perfectly into place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Sadie Jakes got food inside" Bella said

"How would you know if I had food at all there might not be any" he replied

"Really, a pack of werewolves there is always food if there isn't any in the house you would be ordering a take away, I come here often enough to know you guys cannot be civilised without food" Bella explained

"Were never civilised" Jared remarked Embry and Quil laughing with him. The others walked on but Sadie had seen how Paul had looked at her and dropped back to walk with him.

"You okay wide eyed" Sadie said, that comment coming from anybody else's mouth would have angered him but from Sadie's it just made him laugh nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit shocked to see someone new" Paul though on his feet lies drabbling form his mouth not that Sadie noticed "we don't see new people a lot it's like when you get the new guy at school everyone wants to know who they are."

"Oh yeah I know the feeling" Sadie sighed

"Why... you just moved here?" Paul asked his eyes not straying from her face but Sadie's gaze looked thoughtfully ahead.

"Yeah I'm the new girl test me out am I freak, nerd or the popular kid who everybody loves" Sadie quizzed him.

"Your not a freak or a nerd, Im guessing your smart and even if your not classed as popular everybody likes you" Paul answered looking at her, Sadie looked up briefly but enough to make Pauls heart jump like an excited child.

"Correct "Sadie smiled sounding surprised "But not everyone likes me I can bet you money on that". She looked down and Pauls face scrunched up confused, then relaxed,

"Well I think they do, anyway popular kids are nearly always assholes people of your personality are much nicer people at heart" he said diplomatically.

"Paul are you the popular kid" Sadie joked laughing

"Of course I am but I'm the small minority that is not an asshole I am the nicest person you will ever come across" he chuckled opening the door for her.

"Thank you and yeah I guess you are" Sadie said smiling at him, Paul looked adoringly at her his thoughts scattered by what she had said his heart felt like it had been encased in a loving warmth which caressed his emotions. He wanted Sadie more than anything than he had ever wanted in his life, he needed her she was his light in the darkest of times.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent time eating at the table with everyone else Paul kept looking up at Sadie and Sadie kept looking up at him she blushed when he caught her staring at him. Paul was smiling at her when Embry leaned towards Paul,

"What's up with you, love sick cub?" he said Paul glared down at him

"I'll explain it to you later. What's this about cub I'm older than you don't forget it, you're the cub around here" he spoke so quietly only Embry could hear.

"You didn't" he said surprised "you imprinted on her, seriously man" Embry grinned and nodded his head towards Sadie smiling at her. She smiled shyly back looking slightly confused at the brief conversation between Embry and Paul. Everyone was scoffing down burgers, chicken wings, pork chops, anything they could get their hands on, well, and the vegetables were sat in the middle untouched. No one fought over carrot sticks in this house.

"Paul's looking at you kind of strange you two took a while to get here" Bella said to Sadie she arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing happened we were just talking and you think he's staring at me a lot?" she asked Bella nodded her eyes wide.

"Staring at you now in fact" she said turning towards Jacob taking a bite from his burger much to Jacobs's playful annoyance. Sadie looked up shyly to see Paul looking at her his eyes a deep warm brown his burger was slipping from his fingers, Sadie giggled as he caught it the mayonnaise lining his lips lettuce sticking out of his mouth. Sadie moved her finger to her mouth pretending to wipe away the food on Paul's mouth. He got the message and wiped his moth nodding in her direction laughing flashing white teeth which contrasted his tanned skin.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent time eating at the table with everyone else Paul kept looking up at Sadie and Sadie kept looking up at him she blushed when he caught her staring at him. Paul was smiling at her when Embry leaned towards Paul,

"What's up with you, love sick cub?" he said Paul glared down at him

"I'll explain it to you later. What's this about cub I'm older than you don't forget it, you're the cub around here" he spoke so quietly only Embry could hear.

"You didn't" he said surprised "you imprinted on her, seriously man" Embry grinned and nodded his head towards Sadie smiling at her. She smiled shyly back looking slightly confused at the brief conversation between Embry and Paul. Everyone was scoffing down burgers, chicken wings, pork chops, anything they could get their hands on, well, and the vegetables were sat in the middle untouched. No one fought over carrot sticks in this house.

"Paul's looking at you kind of strange you two took a while to get here" Bella said to Sadie she arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing happened we were just talking and you think he's staring at me a lot?" she asked Bella nodded her eyes wide.

"Staring at you now in fact" she said turning towards Jacob taking a bite from his burger much to Jacobs's playful annoyance. Sadie looked up shyly to see Paul looking at her his eyes a deep warm brown his burger was slipping from his fingers, Sadie giggled as he caught it the mayonnaise lining his lips lettuce sticking out of his mouth. Sadie moved her finger to her mouth pretending to wipe away the food on Paul's mouth. He got the message and wiped his moth nodding in her direction laughing flashing white teeth which contrasted his tanned skin.

Sadie didn't really want to leave the rez but Bella needed to go and see Edward for what Charlie had said been the fifth time this week.

"Do you know that the pack imprint on people" Bella said I shook my head "Its like when they see someone and then nothing else matters to them like falling in love I think"

"Oh who imprinted out the guys then?" Sadie asked

"I'm not sure but by the look of Paul today when he saw you, I think he did" she laughed turning the corner on the road as it began to rain, falling in sheets spraying across the ground.

"Paul imprinted on me" Sadie said astonished "I don't think so"

"Well he certainly has a crush on you he wouldn't stop staring at you wherever you went his eyes followed. When you went to the toilet he looked abandoned and very worried" Bella laughed, the car jolted to a stop at Charlie's house I hopped out saying goodbye to her and rushing inside. I brushed to rain drops off my coat and hung it on the hook. Charlie lay asleep on the sofa the TV screen flickering with images of a comedy show. I crept over and pulled a blanket over him and walked quietly up the stairs into my bedroom where Duke lay on my bed snoring. I snuck under the covers and Duke moved closer to me nuzzling his head at mine. I kissed his head and rested my head in the soft pillows drifting off into a sleep. Paul frequently coming up in my dream looking handsome as he cuddled me promising me everything he could give me.

Good dream huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie saw Paul three more times that week and he certainly enjoyed her company even took Sadie out on a bike to show her around the rez. But she got petrified one morning when walking in the woods trying to clear her mind and just relax. She smelt him before she saw him the smell of cold harsh winter nights and the deceptiveness of smoke swirling around the trees. Suddenly he stood lurking in the woods smelling the air and clawing at the trees as he walked past them, he snarled. It was him it was Viktor the Vampire who had tried to kill her years ago his black tangled hair curled so tightly against his head he looked crazy and mentally he was, his eyes bright red showed he had just fed. Sadie didn't move he couldn't smell her but he could hear her that was for sure. She went to bend down when his eyes snapped around scanning the area quickly his faced was smeared with dirt his stubble mixed with the blood of his last victim.

She decided to do what she had been trying to avoid showing anyone ever and launched her away from him running her heart rate jumped up rapidly and she felt apart of the forest and she began to change. One minute she ran on two legs the next four paws clawing the ground as she came up to the road she darted across hearing shouts.

"MOUNTAIN LION" as she passed someone before delving into the thick cover of trees on the other side. She thought a mountain lion was a good choice they were agile and quick a good choice. After all being a shape shifter meant you had to choose the right animal to change into to suit your situation.


End file.
